Nick Cotton
Name: Nick Cotton Born: 29th April 1956 Occupation * Builder Family Charlie Cotton )) Son Ashley Cotton Nick Cotton is one of the most remembered villains in EastEnders history. He is introduced as a conman, a murderer and a right-wing bully. Nick is the only child of Charlie and Dot Cotton, but in later years, it is discovered that Nick's cousin, Andrew, is his half-brother. As EastEnders begins, Nick is the culprit to the murder of retired resident Reg Cox, though it takes time for viewers to know that. As the episodes progress, Nick befriends Mark Fowler and offers him drugs. He also attempts to convince him and Lofty Holloway to join a racist organisation known as the New Movement. Lofty refuses and joins with Ali Osman and other residents who have been discriminated by Nick. When Nick confronts Mark, Ali and co stand up to him and Nick ends up bruised. Nick also gets local punk Mary Smith on the game and attempts to pimp her. The murder of Reg is not revealed until Nick admits the murder to Den Watts in 1988, whilst reciding in jail. Nick returns to Walford in 1990, to inform his mother Dot he is a born-again christian, to concide with her £1000 win during a bingo game. He tries very hard to con Dot out of her money, using a phony priest to convince Dot that Nick is telling the truth. He also begins a slow campaign to control her eating habits and poison her, but this backfires. In 1991, Nick returns with a heroin addiction. Dot is determined to control her son by locking him in his room until he gives up on the heroin. Eddie Royle is murdered and despite Grant Mitchell and Clyde being the suspects, Nick confesses to his mother Dot that he is the culprit. When Dot returns in 1997, sh reveals that Nick has been arrested for drugs posession. But Nick escapes from jail in 1998 and once again tries to con Dot out of her money by telling her he has AIDS, the result of his drug addiction. Nick adds that he needs the money to tour around the world before he dies. At first, Dot believes him, but discovers Nick is lying and Nick is imprisoned again. Nick is re-released from jail in 2000 and returns to Walford with son Ashley, whom he had with ex-wife, Zoe Cotton. He comes face-to-face with Mark, who has now fully matured, and supplies drugs to Mark's brother Martin. Furious at this, Mark decides to teach Nick a lesson by forcing him on the railway bridge. Mark reminds Nick of his sins and Nick tumbles off the bridge crippling himself. Thirsty of revenge, Nick cuts the brakes on Mark's motorcycle, but Ashley, who is unaware of this, steals the bike after a confrontation with Mark and ends up crashing to his death. Nick admits to Mark that he attempted to kill him. Dot overhears this and shortly after Ashley's funeral, she dismisses Nick. Nick and Mark never see each other again. On Christmas Day 2008, Nick returns to Walford once again with a new six-year-old daughter Kirsty, mainly known as 'Dotty'. He tells Dot that Dotty's mother Sandy died an alcoholic, leaving Nick to take custody of Dotty. In fact Nick is using Dotty to help him kill Dot for her money. Soon Dotty realises Nick is thinking about the money rather than her and she puts pills in her father's beer. After discovering this, Nick holds Dotty hostage in the cafe and blows it up. While Dotty confesses all to her gran, Nick escapes, once again on the run from the cops. Category:Characters Category:Matthew Michael